


Outdoor Ideas

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Balcony Sex, Cold Weather, Kagune Usage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which having sex on a balcony in freezing weather wasn't exactly Kaneki's brightest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frigid Touches

**Author's Note:**

> i see people like kagune sex  
> well who would i be not to write more huh  
> just like the last one, this is seperated into two parts  
> smut is hard (no pun intended) i dont think u understand

“K-Kaneki… stop. Everyone’s gonna hear us from up h-here…” Hide’s speech was slurred from Kaneki’s actions on his body. His grip was tight on the rails of the outdoor balcony. It was cool outside and it reeked of rain, but that didn’t seem to faze Kaneki in the slightest or stop him from heavily touching his boyfriend.

“Not if you’re quiet, Hide…” One of Kaneki’s hands was down Hide’s shorts, and the other was sliding up his shirt. Kaneki’s kagune were out and about, but on standby for the time being. It wasn’t time to break that out just yet. “Besides, you said you wanted to try something more exciting anyways.”

“T-This isn’t what I had in mind… f-fuck…” Hide closed his eyes. Kaneki’s hands were almost like magic to him.

“Your cock says otherwise…” Kaneki smirked, letting his fingers wrap around Hide’s length, slowly feeling it up. “You’re already hard, so I must be doing something right here.”

“N-No….” Hide was in the purest, most pouty denial toward Kaneki. His eyes only pressed harder, but that didn’t make Kaneki’s touches disappear. If anything, they lingered on his skin.

“You know, it is kind of nippy at the skin out here…” And Kaneki wasn’t saying that because of what he felt underneath Hide’s shirt. “Yet you feel so hot right now. Are you a little cold, Hide?”

Hide pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to answer.

Kaneki smirked a little, leaning over so his lips were right by Hide’s ear. “Hide…~” His hot breath hit Hide’s ear, making Hide shiver. Kaneki’s hand moved faster in Hide’s shorts; it one was of Kaneki’s efforts to get a noise out of Hide. “Come on, talk to me.”

“M-Mmmm…” Hide still refused.

“Hide…” Kaneki’s voice still growled in Hide’s ear. One of the tentacles twitched, lowering down and moving to the hem of Hide’s shorts. It pushed upward, meeting Kaneki’s hand and replacing it. The tentacle instantly softened up, the slimy surface returning and sliding over Hide’s skin.

“F-Fuck…” Hide cursed under his breath. His lips finally separated slightly, little breathy noises escaping from them.

“See? I knew you wouldn’t be able to be quiet forever…” Kaneki’s free hand moved way up, his fingers gently grabbing Hide’s neck, firmly pressing the skin with his fingers. His other hand, which was still underneath his shirt, moved down to pull Hide’s shorts off his waist, letting them drop on top of the tentacle, near the floor of the balcony. “Now, Hide. Are you cold?”

Hide hesitated to answer, but slowly nodded with his neck in Kaneki’s light grip. “I-It’s freezing out here, Kaneki… i-it doesn’t help that you’re stripping me down…”

“I’ll warm you up, Hide.” Kaneki reassured. The tentacle began to slither and stroke Hide’s hardening cock, making Hide squirm in his place. Another tentacle rose up, soon dripping with the lubrication as it approached Hide’s behind. It played with the skin near Hide’s entrance, before slowly pushing in without trying to hurt Hide by accident. Even with the kagune all soft and squishy like that, there was a chance of being too rough. Hide knew so too well.

“G-God… Not already…” Hide hissed. Kaneki’s fingers moved from Hide’s neck to the inside of his mouth, trying to block up Hide’s noises at least a little bit. 

“Shhh, Hide…You’re the one who said he didn’t want to be noticed up here. I’ll keep my fingers in there so you can be as loud as you want…” Kaneki’s voice was almost sickeningly condescending. The tentacle slowly started to thrust once it settle, Hide’s moans being pushed back by Kaneki’s fingers. Hide’s struggling had ceased, replaced by his backward thrusting to Kaneki’s kagune. The other tentacle moved faster, already causing the pre-cum to drip down onto the glass wall of the balcony.

Kaneki’s free hand moved to his own shorts, fumbling to loosen the belt and button, and then messily pushing them down. A clink was heard from the belt when they hit the floor, Kaneki’s skin already developing goose bumps from the chilly air. He started getting hard the second Hide started moaning, so Kaneki was well on his way to being ready. A third tentacle went to work, slathering the lubrication onto Kaneki’s cock without skipping a beat.

“Y-You might be right, Hide… it is kind of cold out here…”

Hide’s only response was a pile of muffled moans pushing onto Kaneki’s fingers, which were coated in Hide’s drool. Even when they were muffled, Kaneki could tell by ear that they were needy. Kaneki chuckled at the thought, kissing Hide’s ear gently. The tentacle that was thrusting slowed down a little, gently pulling itself out, only to be replaced.

“Do you want me inside?” Kaneki asked, once again blowing that hot air into Hide’s ear.

Hide nodded in response, squirming a little bit. 

Kaneki chuckled at Hide’s movements, doing as Hide wanted. He moved his hand from Hide’s mouth, then placing both of them on Hide’s hips for support. He slowly pushed inside, the warmth making him shiver with excitement. Hide’s skin was ice cold to Kaneki’s fingers, but the two of them would be warmed up soon. The tentacle that was still on Hide’s cock didn’t slow down despite any of this; in fact, it was probably the only thing that kept Hide from getting frostbite.

“F-Fuck, babe… I-It’s about time…” Hide growled under his breath, his hands gripping the railing of the balcony enough for them to turn white.

“Aren’t we impatient…? I hope t-that’s because you want to be warm…” Kaneki used that condescending tone again, slowly thrusting to begin. Hide’s head went up, his soft moaning being continuous with mixed in words and names. Kaneki hummed a bit under his breath in response, his hands gripping more tightly on Hide’s hips. “M-Mmmnnn… you’re so hot and tight on the inside… If only y-you were this warm on t-the outside…”

Hide’s noises were his only response. Kaneki was surprised there was basically not a single bit of effort from Hide to keep quiet. Perhaps Hide couldn’t because it was a bit overwhelming. One of Kaneki’s spare tentacles rose up, slowly approaching Hide’s open mouth, taking place of where Kaneki’s fingers were before. It would at least keep Hide a bit quieter for his own comfort. Even through the ecstasy and impatience, Hide’s satisfaction was still Kaneki’s number-one priority. It seemed to work better than he thought, for the kagune also provided a bit more warmth for the shivering Hide.

“H-Hide…” Kaneki whispered into his ear, thrusting faster. Hide was still cold to Kaneki’s fingertips. “I-I could cum first, and then finish you off inside… then you can be as loud as y-you want…” His murmurs were tempting. “I could get you down on the bed, under all of the b-blankets… nice and warm… Y-You could let me swallow your cum and l-let you finish…”

Hide’s nod was delayed, but was still there. Kaneki was genuinely surprised Hide could actually manage to listen. Usually in between Kaneki being inside of him and one of the tentacles tending to him up front, Hide could barely make out his surroundings. Perhaps the frigid balcony was a distraction, Kaneki thought. With Hide’s approval, Kaneki moved a bit harder, feeling himself already get close to his own climax. The kagune on Hide’s cock tightened a little on the base; he didn’t want Hide to orgasm yet.

Kaneki closed his eyes, feeling himself nearly hit the edge. He could hear Hide whining a little bit in front of him. The ecstasy was almost getting to Kaneki, as Hide’s noises weren’t even that soft; Kaneki was tuning him out without even knowing it. It didn’t hurt Hide that much, but it would only hurt more if Kaneki went too roughly with him. With the tentacle still in Hide’s mouth, that also caused him to be a little quiet.

Kaneki hissed, then letting a bit of a louder, continuous moan out as he climaxed. The heat increased in Kaneki’s own body, but he could still feel hide shivering. He pulled out before he was even done, some of his cum still dripping down onto the balcony floor. His kagune retracted, not quite going away but more so going on standby like they did before. Kaneki’s eyes opened to the quaking Hide in front of him, still gripping the railings.

“H-Hide…” Kaneki’s hands moved from Hide’s hips finally. One hand grabbed Hide’s wrist. “Let’s g-go inside.”

Hide nodded weakly, stumbling while following Kaneki inside. Kaneki slammed the sliding door shut, closing the curtain so darkness filled the room; not even a speck of moonlight made it inside. Kaneki gently pushed Hide down onto the bed, pulling the blankets out so he could cover Hide as fast as possible. Kaneki didn’t even care that both of their shorts were still on the balcony, or the ejaculation that was left on the glass and floor; he could take care of it later.


	2. Body Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaboom  
> it gets cute at the end

Hide shivered underneath the blankets as Kaneki climbed on top of him; a fair attempt to try and spread his own warmth to the other. Kaneki definitely realized that trying to make love on a balcony in freezing temperatures wasn’t his wisest decision. All he could do was try to finish Hide off, and hopefully make up for it. Or at the least, attempt to.

Kaneki lowered his face to plant a kiss on Hide’s trembling lips, Hide was already moaning softly from the contact before Kaneki’s tongue even touched his lips. Kaneki’s lower body also went down with the rest of him, and he could still feel Hide’s erection through the sheets even though they were pretty thick. Kaneki’s tongue managed to get into Hide’s mouth, his hot breath warming up the bit of Hide’s face. Kaneki kept both of his hands on either side of Hide’s head, pressing down and supporting himself at once on the bed; his hands were still like ice, and that wouldn’t be pleasant to touch.

Hide’s eyes closed a little, but they were still on Kaneki’s intently. Despite desperately wanting access into Hide’s mouth, Kaneki’s kissing was surprisingly gentle for the moment. He did sort of push Hide too hard, in between the extreme climate and Kaneki’s desperately rushing to please himself to get Hide inside. Even through his tough shell, he did feel a little bad; even if he couldn’t show it properly anymore. Some of his original, human-ish heart was still inside of him.

“Hide…” Kaneki spoke quietly through the kiss. “Are you any warmer…?”

“Mmmm… a little bit…” Hide replied sheepishly. His body was still shivering.

“I’m sorry. That was an awful idea.” Kaneki admitted, breaking the kiss and lifting himself up so he was straddling the other. He still looked down at Hide, their eyes still locked.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s fine.” Hide’s tone was almost confused. “It’s not like you knew or anything, man.”

“That’s not the point…”

“Kaneki. Don’t worry about it, okay? I forgive you.” Hide mustered a smile. His teeth even appeared to be chattering a little, humorously enough. “I know you didn’t mean to make me a borderline popsicle or to hurt me or anything like that. Don’t dwell on it.”

Kaneki also managed to smile a little, despite his usually stoic disposition. He really didn’t smile genuinely that often, not even toward Hide. He saw smiling as more of a persuasive tactic for his own benefit, but perhaps that small, still-human part of him was realizing its old worth. Kaneki’s hip moved a little, making Hide groan in reply and even move a little back.

“Despite that, you’re still hard as hell.” Kaneki commented. “I’ll fix that, and then I’ll keep you warm and safe for the rest of the night.”

Hide nodded. “I’d like that.”

Kaneki’s smile turned into more of a devious grin as he slid off of Hide. Hide raised an eyebrow at Kaneki’s sudden movement, especially when Kaneki actually got off the bed entirely, and quickly shoved himself underneath the blankets in between Hide’s legs. Kaneki’s hands were still cold to his skin, but Hide ignored it for the moment; he was more confused at what Kaneki was trying to do as he inched closer and closer to Hide through the sheets.

“K-Kaneki…? What are you do-“ Hide’s words were brutally interrupted by him pressing his lips together quickly, almost barely blocking out a moan that followed. Kaneki’s lips were almost down to the shaft of Hide’s cock, and his head moved slowly only for a little bit. One of Hide’s hands moved to grip Kaneki’s hair while the other gripped the sheets.

“F-Fuck… you’re s-so sneaky…” Kaneki snickered a little through his nose as a reply, letting his tongue slide along the shaft as his head moved. His kagune creeped up the sheets, no longer soaked with the lubricant, but rather radiating heat for Hide’s benefit. One wrapped around Hide’s arm where the hand gripped the bed, and another around his waist. It shocked Hide a bit at first, making him jump from the sudden temperature shift, but he quickly relaxed.

Since Hide was pretty close to begin with already, it didn’t take him that long to cum. In between Kaneki’s movements on his lower side and the kagune unintentionally stimulating him, it was only a matter of time. Kaneki slowed his head down a little, bit by bit, so Hide could ride out his orgasm more easily. He felt like that, just this one, Hide deserved it. Once Kaneki swallowed, he slowly rose up and freed Hide’s cock from his lips. 

Kaneki crawled up the rest of the way through the blankets, keeping his kagune in their place. He was on top of Hide again, only their skin was actually touching. Kaneki was a little bit warmer to the touch, and Hide wasn’t shivering anymore. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki, making sure to pull him closer.

“How do you feel?” Kaneki asked, cupping Hide’s cheek with one of his hands.

“I feel wonderful.” Hide replied, his smile coming back to his expression. They shared another kiss, only it was lighter and so much sweeter. It broke quickly, Hide’s smile not failing. “I love you, Kaneki.”

**Author's Note:**

> u done fucked kenicknack


End file.
